Printed material, whether it be in magazines, newspapers, or books often contain quotations regarding the subject matter of the material. Often times, a quotation cited in a news or magazine article succinctly and concisely summarizes the content, theme, or topic of the article. This may peak a reader's interest or give the reader a more thorough understanding of the content of the article than the reader would have obtained by simply reading the title. Often times in printed text, a quotation may be placed somewhere on the page so it stands out, drawing the attention of the reader to the quotation.
As use of the Internet becomes more widespread, more and more information and news is being disseminated by online news agencies. As this information is accessed online and downloaded on a webpage, the quotations in the article may not be readily viewable to an individual. This may occur for a number of reasons. For example, the webpage containing the text may not have sufficient room to display the quotation, or a quotation may not have been selected for display.